


Robe d'amour

by MaggieZel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieZel/pseuds/MaggieZel
Summary: Voici ce qui se passe quand un groupe d'auteurs de fanfictions se réunis a une heure du matin et par en cacahuètes. (Aucun sorcier ou autre personnage fictif n'as été torturé lors du processus créatif)
Kudos: 2





	Robe d'amour

Le saint valentin n'était pas une fête connue de la population sorcière pourtant, certains habitants du château allaient avoir droit à une surprise.

Le petit-déjeuner n'était pas servi depuis bien longtemps et la grande salle n'était pleine que de quelques élèves particulièrement matinaux et de certains professeurs, notamment les professeurs de métamorphose et de potion.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude quand tous purent apercevoir le professeur McGonagall recracher le contenu de son verre. Tournant leurs regards vers ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez la stricte professeure de métamorphoses.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, les bras écartés le long du corps comme le ferait une princesse tenant les pans de sa robe sauf que l'homme ne portait absolument rien au grand écœurement des élèves.

Le vieil homme, faisant fi des réactions, s'avança dans l'allée, roulant des hanches et sautillant.

\- Professeur Dumbledore reprenez-vous enfin ! Comment pouvez-vous parader dans ce...ce manque de tenue ? S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose outrée.

Le vénérable sorcier sourit en tournant sur lui-même avant d'accorder une révérence à l'assistance.

\- Vous n'aimez pas ma robe d'amour ma chère Minnie ? Soupira l'homme en sautillant à nouveau à travers la pièce.

\- Faites évacuer les élèves Severus, je me charge de cela avant que le gros du monde n'arrive, soupira l'animagus chat à son collègue qui était resté figé sur place.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le seigneur des ténèbres se tenait sur son siège aux allures de trône dans la salle de bal de la famille Malfoy. Dans la pièce se tenaient également ses plus fidèles mangemorts : Les lestranges, les Malfoy, Karkaroff, Macnair et toute la joyeuse compagnie quand les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette de Severus Snape.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se redressa sur son siège, son serpent changeant de position sur ses épaules et observa, maniaque, l'avancée de son pion. Lorsque son espion fut agenouillé devant lui et pas avant il fit :

\- Mon cher Severus, quelles bonnes nouvelles nous apportes-tu ?

\- Maître...C'est délicat…commença l'homme avant d'être interrompus

\- Cesses de tourner autour du chaudron et parles ! Aboya l'homme serpent.

\- Dumbledore, Maître...semble avoir perdu l'esprit...

\- Huhuum que veux-tu dire ?

\- Il ...il est arrivé ce matin même en plein petit déjeuner, entièrement nu et déblatérant sur sa..."Robe d'amour", grimaça l'espion.

La nouvelle provoqua le rire et l'étonnement de nombreux partisans, surtout de Lucius Malfoy qui ne put s'empêcher de recracher son verre par le nez.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le même soir, dans le même manoir du sud du Wiltshire en Angleterre, Lucius Malfoy observait son épouse qui se peignait les cheveux devant la glace de sa coiffeuse. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, son épaisse chevelure blonde, la ligne de ses épaules, puis revint plonger son regard dans celui de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Il eut une idée pour adoucir l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur son couple depuis l'installation du seigneur des ténèbres chez eux.

S'approchant de sa femme, il attrapa un pan de sa robe de nuit en dentelle blanche et lui soufflât à l'oreille :

\- Chérie, ce n'est définitivement pas dans cette robe que vous êtes la plus belle à mes yeux...commença-t-il pensant la flatter avant d'être coupé par un regard rieur gris comme l'acier.

\- Épargne-moi la blague sur la "robe d'amour" que vous avez à bout des lèvres, Bella m'as déjà tout dit. Je serais vous j'irais me coucher dans cette fameuse robe d'amour, mais tout seul.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred Weasley se trouvait dans l'atelier à l'arrière de leur boutique de farces et attrapes cherchant un colis quand, fronçant les sourcils il appela son jumeau :

\- Gred, qu'as-tu fait de la boite verte ?

\- La livraison pour Dumbledore ? Elle a été livrée pourquoi ?

\- George ce n'était pas la commande de bonbons aux citrons sauteurs de Dumbledore mais les bonbons aphrodisiaques pour les problèmes d'impuissance de Monsieur Pieddodu !

\- Oh... Bah j'imagine qu'ils doivent bien s'amuser au château grâce à nous, ne t'en fais pas.


End file.
